Beyond friendship
by Dudette9
Summary: Ever had a special friend? Well this is the story about two very special friends, and no, I'm not talking about magic...it goes beyond that.
1. Girls can't hit

**_A/N: This story takes place after season 8 and unfortunately it won't have much of Piper or the girls or Leo for that matter, in it. It's mainly focused on Chris and Charlie and their friendship and how it evolves into something else. Enjoy and feel free to tell me your own opinion on it._**

**1. Girls can't hit**

Holding her mother's firm hand, a 9-year-old girl glanced through the park, trying to find something fun to do. It was a beautiful March afternoon and San Francisco's park was filled with kids and laughter.

"Have you decided what you want to do honey?" her mother asked the little girl and the girl turned her attention to her. Her mother was a beautiful woman, with middle length blonde hair, loving blue eyes and she had a wide smile upon her face sensing her daughter's indecision.

"No mommy. I want to make some friends but what if we move again? I don't want to stop seeing them like I did with Anna and Mina. I want to have a best friend forever mommy." The little girl said pouting and her mother couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She bent down so that she could look her daughter in the eyes and caressing her cheek she answered her softly "No honey, don't worry. We're not moving anymore. Your father and I have discussed this and we agreed that it's best to settle down so we choose San Francisco. It's a nice and quite city and you can make new friends here without worrying about us leaving again."

"Really? We're staying?" she asked and her eyes filled with hope. She wanted nothing more then to have friends, stable friends and going to school without wondering when they're gonna move again.

"Yes, really. Now go on and make some new friends. Go on." Her mother encouraged her smiling. The little girl only nodded her head and she cheerfully ran to the playing ground.

She was heading towards the swing when suddenly a ball stopped at her feet. She looked around and seeing as no one came to reclaim it she picked it up.

"Hey! That's my ball. Give it back." She heard a boy's voice coming from behind. She slowly turned around and came face to face with a boy that seemed to be around her age with shaggy brown hair and sparkling green eyes. He didn't seem pleased at all and stopping in front of her he placed his hands on his hips like he was waiting for something.

"Hi." The girl greeted cheerfully with her big brown eyes sparkling. The boy took in her appearance and took a moment to study her featured. Her hair had an interesting color, it was black but in the sun it appeared to be brown, with soft curls that reached her back, she had a broad smile but her lips were full nevertheless and she had a dimple near her left cheek but the thing he found the most interesting were her eyes…her big brown chocolate eyes with long lashes, eyes that were watching expectantly.

"So is this your ball?" she asked seeing as the boy won't say anything. She still had that smile on her face.

"Yeah so give it back." He said sounding more harshly then he would've wanted to. The little girl's smile washed away and it was replaced by frown. When he tried to reach to grab the ball she held it away giving him a glare in return.

"Give me back my ball!" he said getting angry.

"No. I'll give it back if you let me play soccer with you." She said grinning.

"What? No. Football's not for girls. You should be building castles made up from your fantasies where you can live with your prince or you should play with dolls, dressing them in those ugly dresses and brushing their hair all day long." He said glaring at her. "Just give me the ball." He said like he was about to fight with her over a ball and even though his mom always told him not to hit girls he found it hard to control himself.

"No! I wanna play football too." She said stubbornly. "Why don't you let me play? Are you afraid that I might beat you?" she said smirking at him and he frowned. He was about to say something when another boy, this time older, came up to them.

"Hey Chris is there a problem here?" he asked looking from Chris to the girl who was holding the ball tightly.

"Yeah. This girl here wont give me my ball back." He said glaring at her once again.

"That's not true! I told you I'd give it back if you let me play too but you're just afraid that I'm gonna beat you." She said giving him a smirk. The other boy moved between them so that he can control things out incase they wanted to have a fight.

"Okay, I think we can solve this out. Let her play too Chris so this way she'll give you the ball back and we can continue our game, okay?" he said looking at him.

"But Wyatt-"Chris started complaining.

"No. Listen to me. Now…" he started looking at the girl again. "What's your name? I'm Wyatt by the way, and this is my brother, Chris." The blond boy with blue eyes introduced himself politely, unlike his brother.

"My name's Charlotte but I like to be called Charlie." She said back smiling.

"Okay then Charlie…would you like to come and play with us?" he asked while Chris was glaring at him.

"Yes, I would love to." She answered happy that she was invited. She threw the ball to Chris who caught it, frowning upon seeing her triumphant smile.

She and Wyatt started heading towards the court while Chris stayed like this, not moving, just glaring at the girl called Charlie.

"Well come on dummy, you don't want to be left outside, do you?" she asked as she turned around to look at Chris, a smile playing on her lips. Groaning, Chris rolled his eyes and joined the rest of the group.

* * *

"Charlie! Hey Charlie!" Chris waved calling her as he approached her.

"Hey Chris." She said running towards him aswell. She was smiling at him and he was smiling back.

"So…you wanna play football?" he asked shyly.

"Yeah." She accepted and he started heading towards the court when she stopped him.

"Hey Chris?" she said her face serious now.

"Yeah?" he turned at her, gazing into her brown eyes.

"Do you…do you wanna be my friend?" she asked not looking at him to see him smile.

"Of course Charlie." He agreed and she quickly turned to look at him to see if he's serious.

"Really?" she asked unsure.

"Yeah." He said reassuring her with a smile.

"What about 'boys stay with boys and girls with girls'?" she asked remembering what he said about 2 weeks ago when she met him for the first time.

"Yeah, well you are cool for a girl. And you can play football so…" he said shrugging.

"So girls can't hit, huh?" she asked teasing him.

"Yeah, girls can't hit…but Charlie sure can." He said grinning and Charlie blushed a bit. "Now let's play some football." Chris suggested turning serious now.

"Race ya." Charlie said laughing as she started heading towards the court, leaving Chris behind.

"Hey! That's not fair, come back here." He said frowning but still began running towards the court himself.

* * *

Heading towards the living room, where his mom called him, Chris frowned as he saw his best friend, Charlie and her mother, sitting on the couch. Upon seeing him, Charlie smiled and Chris couldn't help but smile back at her.

"Hello Mrs. Ward. Hey Charlie." He greeted politely and took a seat near his mother on the couch in front of Charlie and her mother. They had been friends for 3 months now and Chris could actually say they're best friends right now, since they saw eachother every day and they shared everything.

"Chris honey, you know that school's about to start." His mother started and he nodded confused as to why was she telling him this.

"Well…my husband and I decided that since you and Charlie are so close and she refers to you as her best friend, we thought it was best that Charlotte here, went to the same school as you do." She said glancing for a second at her daughter who smiled in happiness and looked at Chris.

"So…are you saying that Charlie's gonna be in the same class I am?" he asked hoping that was true.

'Yeah. I am. Aren't you happy? We're gonna see eachother everyday." Charlie said excited.

"Yeah, of course I am. This is great!" Chris said and smiled himself.

"Well then…how would you like to spend the night here Charlie?" Piper asked looking at the 9-year-old in front of her. Charlie quickly looked at her mother and when her mother only nodded her head, Charlie jumped off the couch in happiness. The fact was that due to all the moving, Charlie never got the chance to make friends and keep them too. Her father was an architect and he was building his own business, his own firm so they had to move a lot.

"Oh and don't worry about anything. I'll take her home tomorrow night." Piper said as Charlie's mother, Gabriella stood up.

"Okay, I really appreciate Piper, thank you very much." She said smiling.

"Oh, it's nothing, don't worry about it. Your daughter's such and angel. She's adorable." Piper said as she was grinning at Charlie who blushed a bit.

"Yes, I'm sure she is. They all are in our eyes, aren't they?" Gabriella said smirking. "I have to go. Be good honey." She said bending down to place a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

"I will mommy." The girl said back, hugging her mother while Chris rolled his eyes.

As Piper went to say goodbye to Gabriella, leading her to the front door, Charlie looked curiously at Chris.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Why did you rolled your eyes when I hugged my mommy?" she asked suspiciously.

"Because that's such a girlie thing to do." He answered, rolling his eyes like he did before.

"Well wouldn't you hug your mommy if you weren't gonna see her for a day?" Charlie asked in astonishment.

"No! Boys don't do that." He said quickly, like he was offended.

"Oh! Well I am a girl." Charlie stated.

"Yeah? Well I haven't noticed that." He said grinning and she stuck up her tongue at him, making him to roll his eyes at her.


	2. The art of kissing

**2. The art of kissing**

"Left, right, back, left, right, back…argh! Why can't I just learn this?" 12 year-old Charlie groaned in frustration. She was trying to learn how to dance 'cause the girls from her school told her a girl has to know how to dance so she decided that she has to learn that too but it was hard… She heard a knock at her door and turned the music off.

"Come in." she said sighing. Glancing at the door she saw her best friend coming in and closing the door behind him before flopping on her bed, resting on his elbow.

"Hey Charlie." He casually said.

"Hey Chris." She greeted him back but he immediately knew that something was off.

"What's up?" he asked frowning at her.

"Nothing…well…actually I'm trying to learn how to dance but it's not working." She said flopping on her bed, next to him aswell.

"What?" he asked giving her an amused look. "Why?" he continued.

"Because every girl knows how to dance and I'm a girl so I wanna know that too." She said giving him a look.

"Well yeah, but you know how to play football, and tennis, and you can paint, and you can sing, oh and you can skate so why do you wanna learn how to dance?" he asked confused.

"Because I want to be able to dance when a guy asks me out. I don't wanna embarrass myself." She said sighing.

"A guy? What guy? You never told me about a guy." Chris said quickly, frowning.

"There **is** not guy. But incase I meet someone and I like him…well, I just wanna know how to dance." She said rolling her eyes.

"Oh. So you don't like anyone?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, Chris, I don't. But when I will be sure you're the first one to know…after him of course." She giggled and Chris smiled though he didn't feel like smiling right now. _After him of course…is that how it's gonna be? He's gonna show up and suddenly he comes first and dear old Chrissy's gonna be in second place?_ He thought to himself and his thoughts were interrupted when Charlie's face was inches away from his and she was looking rather curiously at him, her big brown eyes were searching his face.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked now amused.

"Nothing." He quickly said and smiled at her.

"Right. Okay, don't tell me, I won't tell you what I heard about you at school either." She said and she turned her back at him, her legs on the bedside, as she waited in silence for him to come begging.

Chris waited for a second to see if she was serious about this and then he quickly approached her, resting his chin on one side of her neck.

She felt his warm breath on her neck and she bit her bottom lip, holding back her laugh.

"So? What did you hear?" he broke the silence, caressing her arm gently.

"Not until you tell me what you were thinking." She said trying to make her voice sound serious.

"Are you blackmailing me?" he asked amused. He loved their little games and the fact that she knew him so good, as did he, makes their games even more interesting.

"No, why Christopher! I am shocked!" she said in a shocked tone with her hand dramatically resting on her chest.

"Oh that's it. You called me Christopher and now you're gonna pay for this Charlotte." He said grabbing her waist and pulling her on the bed, holding her there while he started tickling her and causing her to burst into laughter, breathing heavily.

"Chris…no…no…Chris…wait…I…" she tried to say between her laughs and he joined her soon. She tried to get up or push him off her but he was too strong.

"So? Give up?" he said grinning, still tickling her and she shook her head. "Say I'm the best." He told her.

"I'm the best." She said and found out what a single mistake costs her as he started tickling her even harder.

He stopped tickling her after a few seconds and he pinned her arms with his hands, placing himself on top of her, his face coming closer to hers, until he whispered into her ears. "Say I'm the best." He said and her heart began beating faster and faster as his cheek touched hers. They were so close their lips almost touching and all he could do was gaze into her eye and lifting his right hand he traced her jaw line. He could feel her heart beating fast and he bet she could feel his heart beat even faster too.

She brought her arms down, her right hand gently stroking his left one while her left hand went behind his head, in his hair. With one last glace he captured her lips in a sweet kiss as his body was pressing hers. His tongue gently caressed her lower lip and opening her mouth she allowed his entrance, moving her tongue along with his, deepening their kiss which soon turned into a more passionate one.

By the time they pulled apart they were both breathing heavily and they both looked surprised. Charlie was blinking fast and Chris was like frozen…he didn't move, he just stayed there, on top of her.

"Chris?" she asked softly and her voice seemed to have woken him from his reverie as he quickly got off her, standing. She sighed and stood up as well, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Chris?" she tried again and he turned around, facing her. She looked down, like she was ashamed of something and he had to lift her chin up to gaze into her eyes.

"That was…that was my first kiss." She shyly said like he didn't already know.

"I know. It was my first too." He admitted grinning.

"But…we're friends, right? That's it." She asked hesitating.

"Yeah, we're best friends. I don't think we should start acting differently around eachother just because we kissed. Its normal that we felt that pull…I mean we know eachother for 3 years now and we've been inseparable ever since. And I wouldn't have kissed anyone else for the first time, except you, my best friend." He said smiling down at her.

"Me neither." She said smiling aswell.

"I have to go home. See ya at dinner?" he said letting her go and heading towards the door.

"No, actually we're having some guests tonight so I can't come. But should I expect you tonight?" she asked smirking.

2 years ago she had a terrible nightmare and she kept calling Chris's name and he came…he orbed to her room and when she asked him how did he get there, without anyone seeing him he was forced to share his secret…a secret which she kept ever since.

Charlie actually found it pretty interesting, the whole concept of whitelighter and darklighters, witches and demons, good and evil fighting. When she found out that Chris was part whitelighter part witch she couldn't help but laugh…and pretty hard too. She had trouble imagining Chris as an angel; he was more like a little devil, he was the one that always got them into trouble with his wacky ideas.

He even orbed her to the Golden Gate Bridge and they usually sit there when they wanna talk about…well everything actually. He thought she'd freak out but how wrong was he. She understood him so good…they talked about everything and she just knew what he was thinking. He was grateful to have her as a friend.

And there was one more thing they used to do ever since the whole nightmare thing, 2years ago…they slept together. Not in a sexual way, of course, but he usually orbed in her room and slept by her side her or he would take her in his room where they drifted into dreamland, holding eachother in their arms.

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna come. Just call and I'll be here." He said and with one last smile he exited her room, leaving her to fall on her bed sighing, thinking about the kiss that they shared only minutes ago. Just any other girl she wondered about how is her first kiss gonna be and it turned out to be even better. She thought about that for a second…maybe it was because the guy was Chris and well, she trusted Chris with her life…honestly she didn't know what caused her to feel like that but one thing was for sure...the moment when Chris's lips touched hers will burn in her memory forever.

* * *

Knocking on his older brother's door, Chris came face to face with a sleepy looking Wyatt.

"Hey bro…come on in." his brother said and gestured for him to come in which he did.

"I need to…ask you something." Chris said hesitating, turning to Wyatt.

"Sure. Go ahead." Wyatt shrugged and flipped on his bed, looking at Chris expectantly.

"I…well I was wondering you could give me some tips on how to…kiss better." He said and waited for his brother's reaction.

"Oh. You like someone! Who's the girl." He asked amused due to his brother's strange behavior.

"Actually I had the first kiss and now I wanna know how to really kiss…I mean I wanna be good at it." He said like a little child who wanted to know if Santa truly existed.

"Really?" Wyatt asked in astonishment and continued when he saw his brother nodding his head. "Well who's the girl? Do I know her?" he asked curiously.

"No, you don't." he lied. It wasn't that he kept things from Wyatt but he didn't want him to get the wrong idea. They weren't dating or anything they were just friends.

"Okay then. Well the first thing that you have to know is that one of the best kisses ever is the one that takes you by surprise. Since you've obviously kissed this person before, it doesn't matter if it's only happened once, I think you should take her by surprise. And don't move fast at first so she can figure out what's happening. Oh and your hands play an important part in this so don't just hold them against your body but caress her cheek or grab her waist and pull her closer, I can guarantee she'll love that. What else? Oh yeah…when you wanna kiss someone, you better find the right time to do so, like when you're laughing really hard and suddenly your faces are close , you shouldn't kiss her right away, you should take your time 'cause this is only gonna make it better, trust me, it's called sexual tension." Wyatt said grinning.

"Thanks Wy." Chris said grinning too.

"You're welcome little bro. Oh and don't worry, it's a natural thing so just chill and everything will be great. You **are** a Halliwell after all." Wyatt said and Chris sighed, leaving Wyatt's room.

* * *

Hearing the doorbell ring, Charlie waited a second thinking that Dana will get that, but moments passed and no on was answering the door so Charlie got up from the couch and went to get the door.

"Hey. Took you long enough." Chris said smiling while he entered the house.

"Yeah, well you could've orbed in." Charlie said casually.

"And how will I explain that to your parents?" Chris asked following her to her room.

"They're not home." She simply said and as she got to her room she turned at him, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" Chris asked as he closed the door and turning around he saw the look on her face.

"What's up? You're weird." She asked, arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah? Well you're weirder 'cause you're hanging out with me then." He said and passing her, he took a seat at her desk. "There's been an attack, that's all." He said as if it was something regular…well yeah, he was a Halliwell but still…

"What?! Are you okay? Is everyone okay? No one's hurt, right? Your mom, dad, Wy, your Aunts? Your uncles? Or is it Patty? Penny? Henry? Paula? Paris? Pearl? Which one?" she asked freaking out and naming his entire family.

"No. God…no one's hurt. I hit my head a bit but Wyatt healed me so don't worry." He said shrugging.

"Don't worry? Chris you hit your head, how is that not a big deal?" she asked concerned while he watched in amusement.

"Yeah, but I'm fine. You know…you're kinda cute when you're worrying like this." He said grinning and she glared at him.

"Okay. So you're fine now, though I still think you should ask your brother to check your head, you might be damaged. Or maybe it's just the usual but then I should be worried 'cause it's getting worse by day." She said smirking and she earned a pillow over her head. She quickly turned to Chris who shrugged innocently like he didn't just use his telekinesis to hit her.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that, mister." She said and came at him and started tickling him, making him laugh, just like he did, the other day. But then something she didn't suspect happened and it took her by complete surprise. Chris grabbed her waist and pulling her in his lap, he began kissing her. She was so surprised at first that she nearly fell on the floor if it hadn't been for Chris who pulled her closer. They kissed like this for about 5 minutes, until she pulled away, looking confused at Chris who only ran his hand thru her long hair.

"What was that?" she asked like she didn't know already.

"We kissed. And before you say anything…we're friends, right? And we don't like eachother, right? I mean not in the way that we'd ever date." He asked hesitating.

"No, of course not. We're just friends." She said quickly.

"Okay. I didn't want you to get the wrong impression and I don't want to screw up out friendship either." He softly said as he played with her hair.

"No, I wouldn't do that either. But I have to be honest and tell you that…it feels good. To kiss you, I mean." She honestly said looking at him.

"I feel that way too. So…we can kiss like this, without us being…involved or anything, right?" he asked hesitating yet again.

"Yeah, I mean it's fun and well we can practice, right?" she said smirking.

"Yeah, we can practice." He agreed laughing, while his hand was traveling on her arm suggestively.

She smirked and leaned forward to kiss him yet again.

* * *

"So I was thinking that maybe you could…well, like talk to him or something, well only if you're okay with it, I mean you don't have to, you know that so…?" a 14-year-old blonde girl was gesturing dramatically as she was looking at Charlie who seemed to be oblivious to what she was telling her. They were sitting on a table, in the cafeteria with other 2 girls that looked expectantly at Charlie.

"Charlie? Are you listening to me?" the blonde girl waved her hand in front of Charlie's face, hoping she'll get her attention this way.

"Huh?" Charlie said startled. She turned and looked at all 3 girls in front of her with their eyebrows raised.

"I was asking if you could talk to Chris. You know…ask him if he's coming to that party. You know I like him." The blonde one said sighing.

"I know that Alice. And why can't **you** talk to him and ask him **yourself** out?" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, but you're his best friend and you get along great with guys. Please say yes, please." Alice begged her, pouting.

"Oh, okay. I will talk to him. I have to go, I have a class. Bye." She said standing and Alice stood aswell hugging her tightly while she smiled thankfully.

"Thanks, bye." Alice said waving at her as she drifted away.

* * *

Walking thru the long corridor of her school, Charlie was startled when someone grabbed her from behind and pulled her to the girls bathroom. As she got there she turned around annoyed and a small smile escaped her lips as she saw Chris grinning widely at her, obviously knowing that he scared her.

"So? Did you want something? 'Cause even though I know you feel like home, here in the girls bathroom I mean, don't you think that someone might missinterpretate this picture? Us, holding eachother in the girls bathroom, oh and not to mention you and your big grin like you're up to no good." She said smirking as she was embracing him as was he, embracing her.

"No one's gonna come, trust me." He said smiling and she did trust him, especially with his sensing ability and all. "So? What's next? We did the kissing scenes from The Lady and the Tramp, The Notebook, Spiderman-" "No, we're not gonna do that. I have to tell you something." She said waving him off and turning her back at him. "What is it?" he asked frowning. "Its just that…do you like Alice?" she asked him, now facing him, waiting for a reply as she was studying his reaction. "Well, yeah, she seems great. Why?" he asked confused. ""Cause she likes you, in a dating sort of way. She asked me to ask you if you're going to the party tonight." She said folding her arms across her chest. "Riight. Well what should I do? I mean, I like her but…would you be okay with me dating her?" he asked hesitating and she started to laugh. "Oh my god Chris. I don't own you, you know. If you like her then go at the party and well…kiss her." She said shrugging. "Okay, I think I will. And I was just asking you 'cause you're my best friend and we've been…kissing for the past 2 weeks. So I guess that if I'm gonna be with her then that should stop 'cause it would be too weird, you know?" he said trying to sound casual. "Yeah, totally." She simply agreed. "Okay then…I guess I'll see ya at the party, tonight?" Chris said as he was heading towards the door. "No, actually. I'm not going, I'm not really in the mood so…see ya tomorrow, bye." She said and passing him she exited the bathroom.

* * *

"This party is so great! Aren't you having fun Chris?" Alice asked her date when she noticed he was not himself. _He's been so quite…well maybe he was nervous 'cause he never had a girlfriend before so he gets nervous thinking about the kiss…_ she thought.

"No, I am." He quickly said faking a smile. _What am I doing? I'm here with a beautiful girl who obviously has a crush on me and I cant stop thinking about Charlie…stop, Chris, stop, and get a grip you moron…_

"Come on." Alice said and pulling his hand she guided him to a couch where she sat on his lap. Cupping his face in her hands she placed a gentle kiss on his lips which soon turned into a passionate one.

"Wow…and I thought you didn't know how to kiss." She said surprised by how good Chris was at this and she smiled at him, hoping she would hide her blushing cheeks.

"Thanks, I-"he wanted to say something but stopped in his tracks when he saw Charlie there, holding a guy's hand and smiling widely at him. _What the hell? _He thought narrowing his eyes. What was his best friend doing here, and more importantly what was she doing here with that guy, holding his hand and smiling at him….she acted like she was on a **date** with that guy. Wait! She **was** on a date…she looked great in fact. Even though Charlie was athletic and did basically everything a guy would do, she even liked cars and that stuff, she never lost her feminine side, not once. She always had manners, she wore make-up, she had long hair not like other boyish girls, she dressed like a girl though a bit more casual, she loved to shop, and apparently she even dated…guys she liked. But who was that guy? Chris never saw him before and he was angry as to why did she tell him she wasn't coming?

He got up, and pulled Alice to the dance floor, making sure he could keep an eye at Charlie. Charlie was obviously having fun with this guy, seeing as she was laughing, exposing her white, perfect teeth and occasionally running her hand thru her long, shiny hair. She hasn't spotted him yet and as a slow song came in, he pulled Alice closer, both of his hands resting on her hips.

Charlie was laughing when Derek, the guy she was with, the gorgeous tall, blond and blue-eyed guy she was on a date with, leaned in and kissed her on her lips. She was surprised at first, he caught her with her eyes opened but soon, as he pulled her closer to his body she kissed him back.

Chris's eyes went wide when he saw that she was responding so she obviously liked this guy too….she was unbelievable!

He looked at Alice apologetically and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I have to talk to Charlie for a sec, I'll be right back, just stay where you are okay?" he said and before she got a chance to say anything he was heading towards Charlie, who by now finished kissing Derek and was looking up at him, smiling.

"Charlie? Hey, can I talk to you for a sec?" he said looking expectantly at her.

"Uhm…yeah, sure. I'm sorry, I'll be right back." She looked apologetically at her date that only smiled and nodded.

* * *

"So what's up?" she casually asked as they reached front door of the house and he opened the door for her.

"What's up?" he repeated after her, obviously pissed off. "What's up is that you are on a date." He said a bit more harshly then he would've wanted in the first place.

"What?" she asked incredulously, raising her eyebrows. "What, now I don't have the right to date, or what? You're on a date too." She snapped at him.

"Well, yeah, but I told you that, didn't I? You didn't even tell me you liked a guy and now here you are, kissing another guy that I don't even know, at a party you said you won't be coming and wearing this…this way too short skirt when you said you hate your legs! You're acting totally different." He snapped back, raising his voice at her.

"Okay…first of all I can do whatever I want to and if I wanna wear a skirt then I will. Second of all, you never asked about Derek and it's not like I'm doing anything wrong so back off. Are you jealous now, or what?" she asked gesturing and raising her voice aswell.

"What? I can't believe you'd think that way. You're my friend so it's only normal that I wanna know who you're going out with…I care about you." He said calming down a bit.

"I appreciate that…and I'm sorry. I should've told you about him. And I didn't know I was coming tonight 'cause he only asked me out today so I didn't get a chance to tell you." She said softly as she was looking at him.

A few moments have passed and they were sitting on the porch in silence, not even looking at eachother.

"Is he a better kisser then me?" Chris finally broke the silence. Charlie turned to look at him so that she can see if he was joking but he wasn't looking at her and he seemed quite serious about it.

"Are you serious? What kind of question is that?" she asked grinning and Chris turned to face her.

"Well? Is he?" he asked yet again and Charlie rolled her eyes.

"No, he's not. You'll always be the best, Chris." She said sighing and Chris began to grin.

"Good. And just incase you were wondering…you'll always be the best too." He said and she began to grin too.

"I think we should go back to our dates. Best friends forever?" Charlie asked smirking as she was standing.

"Yeah, always." He answered as he picked himself up aswell. They entered the house again and went to their respective dates, still sharing some sly looks occasionally.


	3. Stalling off

**3. Stalling off **

"Pass the ball! Chris pass the ball! Chris…God damn it!" a tall, muscular guy with dark hair swore beneath his breath. He was on a football court and their school was having an important match against another school. They were in the final and if they succeed to win this game, then they would earn San Francisco's Soccer Coup along with the title of best school team at soccer, of course.

"Chris, I thought I told you to pass the ball! Why the fuck haven't ya?" the same guy that yelled before came up to Chris who was looking pissed like hell.

""Cause you wouldn't have scored anyway. You shouldn't even be here, you know? You are completely parallel when it comes to football. The only reason why you're here right now is because Brian's hurt and you know it. So shut up Seth and let the team do their work, got it?" Chris snapped at him, his eyes flashing dangerously at the guy in front of him. He was all sweaty and pretty pissed off since they were to points behind and they were running out of time too.

The game began again but Seth was still watching Chris's moves, wanting nothing else then to get back at him. He always scored…yes, Chris was good but if given the chance Seth could be good too….at least that's what he thought, well him and his girlfriend did anyways.

His girlfriend was another reason why Chris hated that cocky bastard…Charlie was with him. Of all the losers in the world, Chris didn't get why she had to pick him. Why him? Why Seth? She knew that he hated her boyfriend but she went out with him nevertheless. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that he used to go out with one of her so called enemy…Trina Parker a.k.a. pompous bitch. That's what Charlie called her. They hated eachother ever since Trina made out with one of her ex-boyfriends. Chris still didn't know why he went out with her, maybe it was due to his ego, either way, the moment Charlie found out about this she started ignoring him….this was about 3 weeks ago and she still wasn't talking to him, even though he broke up with Trina.

Did he miss her? Of course he did…they never, ever had a fight this serious and they knew eachother since they were 9. He missed their talks…her soft hair, the sound of her laughing, her grin, the games they played, the jokes they had…everything. He tried talking to her…a lot of times but no, she was so stubborn you couldn't change her mind even if you'd hold a gun at her temple. He liked that about her too, but it was so frustrating. Seeing her with that jackass only made it worse…didn't she know that she could have any guy she wanted? Why choose him?

Turning his attention on the game he was glancing around until Seth's smirk caught his attention…why the hell was he smirking about? Oh he was just asking for it now.

"What the hell are you smirking about?" he asked loosing his patience by now. Seth came closer and looking him in the eye he began to laugh, causing Chris to frown, thinking that he may be insane, which wouldn't be such a surprise.

"You're just jealous, aren't ya Halliwell?" Seth said still smirking. _What the hell is he talking about?_ Chris thought as he was looking at Seth in confusion, but soon he'd find out what he meant by that because Seth continued. "You're jealous 'cause you know I'm screwing Charlie." He said and as soon as he finished that he got hit…by Chris.

"Mother fucker, son of a bi-"another hit interrupted Seth's cursing session. Everyone on the field just watched as Seth had his hands on his face and Chris looking at him, angry as hell.

"Wanna say that again?" Chris dared him and Seth got up, breathing heavily, blood on his lips.

"Yeah, I'm screwing her. You should hear her moan, how she calls my name….**my** name, not yours asshole." Seth said grinning. He shouldn't have said that 'cause right now, Chris lost it, he was getting so many punches and kicks from him that he thought he'd go blind.

"Stop it! Halliwell, stop it." The coach came yelling while other team mates tried to hold him back and Seth was on the ground, in sever pain.

"Out, you're out. Now go and calm down, we'll talk later." The coach instructed him and he had nothing to do then listen to him. Chris left the field, still angry, while the whole school was watching his moves.

* * *

Looking around for a specific person, Charlie narrowed her eyes as she searched the club called P3…it was Chris's mom's club and they usually hang out there. She heard what happened at the game and she was glad she wasn't there to witness it or else she didn't know what would've happened. She was clearly pissed off and she wanted nothing else then to find her ex best friend and tell him a few things. How dare he? Was he insane? He started it….he started it when he went out with that supercilious whore...Trina. He knew she hated her but he went out with her either way. Charlie wanted to teach Chris a lesson...that friends come first, especially best frieds like they were...used to be, oh whatever.

Did she miss him? Of course she did, when he was around she felt safe and protected. He always made her laugh and he always knew what to say, just the right things. But he just had to go out with that bitch, didn't he? Well then he can very well endure the consequences.

And what was the thing with him attacking her boyfriend? Sure, Seth had a few flaws of his own but still, he should respect him 'cause he was her boyfriend. Oh he'll see, he'll see...she just wanted to punch him right in the face for acting like an arrogant ass.

Still looking around she spotted him at the bar, and he was all alone too...perfect. She took a deep breath and putting on a mask that showed nothing but anger she approached him slowly. He wasn't aware of her presence as he was still looking down at his glass full of...was that alcohol?

"Chris? I need to talk to you." She said trying to look cool. He slowly turned around and she frowned when she saw his haunted look. His eyes were no longer sparkling and his face was pale and he looked tired as hell.

"Chris, what the hell was that? The show you put on the field yesterday? Hitting my boyfriend? Are you insane? Have you gone completely mad? How can you beat a person like that? What are you some kind of an animal? I thought you're better than that but I was obviously wrong." She said snapping on him. His position hasn't changed a bit, he was still facing her, looking up at her as she spoke, blinking a few times but that was it.

"Is that all?" he suddenly said, his voice low and heavy.

"Is that all? Well what else do you want me to say then? Say something, anything. Why did you do it? It was an important game…even for you." She looked at him pleadingly.

"When did ya came back?" he casually asked as he turned around to take another sip from his drink.

"Today." She simply answered. She went away for 2 days with her parents…her father had to go to New York for a business trip and she wanted to go too, she thought she'd forget a bit about Chris and Seth and Trina and all of it.

There was a pregnant silence between them, until he stood up, waving a hand at the barman and passing her, he headed towards the exit. She watched his moves with disbelieving eyes…he was ignoring her or trying to piss her off, either way he wasn't gonna get away with it so she decided to follow him outside.

"Chris…wait up." She called as he started to head towards his house on foot. She knew he was in no condition to walk alone so she decided to walk with him. He stopped and turned around waiting for her as she ran to his side. They walked like this, in silence, not even looking at eachother.

Chris suddenly stopped and turning around she frowned at him.

"Chris what's wrong?" she asked thinking he was acting weird…well yeah, sure, so maybe he was a bit drunk.

"Did you sleep with him?" he bluntly asked, looking at her with a stern look.

"What?" she asked him frowning, thinking that maybe she heard him wrong.

"Did you or did you not sleep with Seth?" he asked again, this time raising his voice.

"It's none of your business." She said and waited for him to say something, which he eventually did.

"Then you did." He said disgusted.

"What? Why are you even asking me that?" she said snapping at him and his face softened a bit.

"I just need to know." He said more calm this time. She turned around, with her back at him.

"No, no, I didn't. Never." She whispered before turning around.

"He said that…the reason why I beat the crap out of him was because he said he was screwing you." He said frowning.

"What?" she asked incredulously, while she turned around suddenly.

"Yeah. It's true. But you're not…" he said coming closer to her and caressing her cheek.

"No, I'm not, I-"

"Hey Halliwell. Get your hands off my girlfriend right this instant, do you hear me?" a voice all-so-known to her could be heard from their left. Turning, she saw her boyfriend Seth along with some friends, approaching them furiously. Seth was looking for a re-match but Chris was in no condition to fight so Charlie placed herself in between them.

"Get out of the way Charlie." Seth ordered her, looking behind her at Chris.

"Stop it Seth. He's drunk, so stay away." She snapped at him.

"What? Are you defending him? Step away babe." He said in a dangerous tone.

"Babe?" she repeated after him. She hated being called like that.

"Just stay out of this Charlie, this is between me and him." Chris said placing a hand on her arm, turning her around to face him. "Please, stay away, I don't want you to get hurt." He softly said.

"Aw, how sweet. Hitting on my girlfriend, are you?" Seth said before he threw a punch at him.

"Stop it, Seth stop it." Charlie said as she tried to run at Chris but she was held back by one of Seth's friends.

Groaning, Chris straightened himself and took a deep breath before getting hit yet again like he expected. His head hurt like hell and all he could think about was if Charlie was okay.

"Come on. Not so brave now, are we?" Seth said and threw one last punch, hitting Chris right in his stomach and causing him to fall to the ground, gasping for air.

"Chris, no!" Charlie yelled and managed to release herself from the guy's grasp, running to Chris's side and kneeling next to him, caressing his hair.

"Let him babe, he'll be fine. Maybe next time he'll know better than to mess with me." He said grinning while he shared high-fives with his friends.

"That's it." Charlie said and getting up she walked over to Seth and preparing a punch she hit him so hard that he fell to the ground cursing.

"Oh my God…it hurts like hell. I never knew that hitting someone would be that painful." Charlie complained holding her right hand with the other.

"Charlie, come on, let's go." Chris said still holding his stomach with one hand and with the other one grabbing her arm, trying to pull her away from there.

"Wait." She said, freeing her arm from Chris's hold. "We're over so don't bother to call me again. Oh and don't worry, no one will ever know you have a small one." She said grinning before Chris pulled her away on a dark alley and looking around to make sure no one was watching he orbed them both away.

* * *

"Chris? What are we doing here? You do know that you orbed us into your bathroom, right?" Charlie whispered as she looked around her after they materialized.

"Yeah, I know. I need a shower." He said and letting go of her hand, he tried to take of his shirt but seemed to have a few problems in the process.

Charlie just stood there, watching Chris as he was desperately trying, in his condition, to take of his clothes and occasionally cursing. She watched him amused, biting her lower lip trying to figure out if she should stay and help him out or just go home.

"Chris, come here." She softly said, obviously deciding to stay and help him out…well he **was** her best friend and he **did** fight for her so this is the least she could do.

Chris turned around and approaching her he looked confused. She grinned and grabbing his shirt she started unbuttoning it, slowly taking it off.

"I don't suppose you could take off my-" he started saying but stopped when he saw her looking down and started to unzip his pants, letting them fall to the floor so that he was standing in front of her only with his boxers on.

"I thought we weren't friends anymore." He said looking at her in the meanwhile.

"Then maybe you shouldn't think that much." She replied smirking. "Chris we are best friends and nothing could change that. I'm sorry I acted like that and I promise that from now on I'll never say a bad thing about your girlfriend again. And I won't let anyone come between us, ever again." She seriously said.

"Good, neither will I." he said and started heading towards the shower but stopped in his tracks and turning his head he looked at her. "I don't think I'm capable of taking a shower by myself…hell I don't even know how I managed to orb us here safely. Could you…" he said shyly and hoped she would understand.

"Oh. Yeah. But only if you keep your boxers on, got it?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Got it." He said grinning. She began to take off her clothes and he watched her moves. Charlie took off her red top, revealing her black bra that seemed to have become an object of study for Chris as he couldn't keep his eyes away from her body. When she took off her trousers too, he was even more mesmerized by her delicate curves and the soft appearance of her skin.

"Okay, I'm good." She said turning her attention at him, while smiling.

They both stepped into the shower and turning on the water their bodies got closer, but they weren't in contact yet.

"Is this too hot?" he asked her referring to the water.

"What?" she asked confused and after a second it hit her. "Oh. No, it's perfect." She said a bit nervous.

"Are you nervous?" he suddenly asked her and she frowned at him.

"No, it's not like we haven't been this close before, you know." She said not looking at him.

"Yeah, you're right. But you have an amazing body." He suddenly said and she turned at him amused.

"I mean…well you know you look great. I-"

"You too." She interrupted him, grinning and Chris grinned back.

"May I kiss you?" he asked and his questions took her by complete surprise. Here they were, almost naked, he was drunk obviously and he kept asking these questions that she held no answer to.

"Why?" she asked seeing as nothing else seemed to come to her.

"Because I wanna taste your lips. I know we haven't done this for like…3 years, not since we first started dating other people but I just…" and without anything else said she captured his lips into a kiss that he deepened. The kiss took him by surprise and he lost his balance there for a second so he grabbed her waist with one hand and the other one he placed it on her hip while she pulled him closer, her arms around his neck as they kissed, well more like made out.

Breaking apart he let out a smile and she only grinned. Their foreheads were touching and they were both breathing heavily, arms still wrapped around eachother.

"I think I should have a look at your wounds." She suddenly said and taking her hands off him, she took a towel, which she wrapped around herself and stood there, looking at him expectantly.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" she asked and groaning he turned the water off and he took a towel as well, before following her to his room.

"Sit." She ordered him to do and he obeyed.

"Doesn't your lip hurt?" she asked as she pulled out a first aid kit.

"A bit, but I enjoyed it too much to even care." He said honestly, knowing why she truly asked him…she wanted to know if she caused him any pain during their make out session.

"Aha." She simply said while she grinned. It was unbelievable….he was drunk and he still knew what she was thinking. Maybe he was developing a new power? No, she somehow doubted that…

Picking up what she needed she went to sit on his bed and turning towards him she slowly began to clean his lip.

"Ouch. Careful with that!" he cried in pain.

"Yeah, sure, it hurts ya now but it didn't when you were fighting." She sarcastically said.

"I wasn't fighting. Incase you haven't noticed I was the one who got hit." He snapped back.

"Yeah, tonight. But you weren't such a baby when you beat the crap out of him 2 days ago, now were ya?" she snapped back and without any further comments she resumed what she was doing.

"Well I had to fight for your honor, ya know?" he said back while grinning at her.

"Aw…my knight in shinning armour, how sweet of you." She said on a sweet tone and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well anything for a lady like you." He said and smiled at her. "But I think this lady here knows how to hit." He continued grinning. "The look on his face…priceless. I can't wait for Monday to come. That arrogant bastard got what he deserved." He said laughing.

"Yeah. I just can't believe he was such an ass." She said while she looked at his now bandaged injuries. "He seems just like the female version of your girlfriend. She's a-" she stopped, her eyes going wide when she realized what she just said and that Chris was looking at her curiously. "Oh my god…I'm so sorry. I know I promised I'd never say anything bad about your girlfriend. I'm sorry." She said one hand over her mouth.

"No, you won't say anything bad about my girlfriend anymore." He said and she thought he was mad at her but he placed his hand over hers and he continued "I broke up with her. I thought I told you that, but obviously not." He said shrugging.

"You did? Really?" she asked incredulously.

"Yeah, I did. You were right…she's…how did you put it…stupid bimbo." He said grinning. "Now what do you say about getting some sleep? I'll borrow you a t-shirt to sleep in." He said and getting up he went to his closet and picked up a green t-shirt and handed it over to her.

"Thanks." She said and she pulled it on. "Now can we sleep? I'm so tired." She said pouting and making him laugh.

"Yeah." And with that he lay down with her and she turned her back at him, allowing him to place his hand on her stomach, pulling their bodies closer.

"Goodnight." He whispered in her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"Goodnight Chrissy." She said and with that she sighed and went into a peaceful slumber, knowing she was safe in his arms.


	4. Basic rules

**4. Basic rules **

The next morning Charlie's eyes were bothered by the light that invaded Chris's room and she began to groan but as soon as she came to her senses she stopped and turning around slowly she saw that Chris was still sleeping which was a good thing because he would most likely suffer because of his drunkenness and the wounds that he earned last night weren't going to help.

She turned to her left so that now she was fully facing him and she smiled at the sight…he seemed so peaceful. He had one hand over her just like he placed it last night and the other one was under his pillow. Her smile faded when she remembered the events from last night…him, at the bar drinking, then them fighting, well more like her yelling at him, Seth beating him, them orbing out and then…them kissing. She didn't know what to think, it all felt so natural that she didn't think it was a big deal…but it** was** a big deal. Friends don't kiss eachother but then again they did that 3 years ago too…

She was confused mainly because she knew they had to stop this, they weren't a couple nor did they had the intention of becoming one, but then again she wanted to kiss him again…granted he was a good kisser but no, that wasn't it. She had no idea what it was but hopefully when Chris wakes up they will sort things out and everything would be like before….them being friends and nothing else.

Turning her attention to him she studied his features…his shaggy hair was in his eyes and she pushed them past starting to trace his jaw line and then his lips. He took a sharp breath and immediately she took her hand off him. Not wanting to wake him up she got up and went to his closet to pick up some clothes. She took a pair of black sports trousers from Chris seeing as they were the only ones that suited her and a white t-shirt that was obviously large for her.

She opened the door carefully, trying to be silent, and with one last look to make sure he was still asleep she went downstairs too see if anyone was up.

* * *

Entering the kitchen she saw Piper preparing breakfast and she had her back at Charlie so she didn't saw her coming in. Charlie cleared her throat and Piper turned around looking confused.

"Hello Piper." She greeted her shyly.

"Well good morning Charlie. What are you doing here? Another sleepover?" Piper asked grinning while she embraced her son's best friend and her cook partner aswell.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind." She replied, returning the hug.

"No, I'm afraid I'm used to that already." She said with a smirk before continuing "Chris's isn't up yet, is he?" she asked as she resumed her cooking and Charlie took a seat at the table.

"No, I'm afraid that's my fault, I've kept him last night 'cause I was in a mood to talk." She said lying, well not lying but avoiding the truth.

"Everything's okay between you two now?" Piper asked curiously.

"Yeah, it is." She replied with a smile.

"Good. I was starting to miss you assistant." Piper said grinning.

"Yeah, well that's in the past now. You're not gonna be able to kick me out now, you'll see." Charlie said smiling.

"Oh I don't have a problem with that, you know." Piper said joking but really meaning what she said. Besides just being Chris's mom, Piper was also Charlie's friend. Not once they talked about food, or Chris, or Wyatt or even magic.

"Well, I think I'm gonna go and wake up Sleeping Beauty." Charlie said standing and began looking around for some aspirin which she later found and she filled a glass with juice…all for Chris actually.

* * *

She went upstairs and turning around she bumped into Wyatt who was looking amused at her appearance.

"My, my. You back together again? God knows how much I could've bear with Chris's irascibility." Wyatt said on a mocking tone as he approached her.

"Hi yourself. How are you? Good? I'm glad. What? Me? Oh yeah, I'm a bit tired but other then that I'm great, thanks for asking." She replied back building a whole conversation that he seemed to have lost.

"Hey, so you're tired, huh? Well what did ya do? Did Chris wore you out? Oh well, he **is** a Halliwell after all so I guess it's all in the family." He said smirking when he saw her face.

"Yeah, but somehow I doubt that, you know. He **is** very, very good at what he does so…I somehow doubt **you** would be able to raise at his level." She played along. She was used to Wyatt's comments but she understood it was only a joke…at least she hoped so.

"Oh is that true? And does he know he has that effect on you?" Wyatt said laughing.

"No, shh, that's a secret so don't tell him 'cause I don't want his ego to double." Charlie replied smirking.

"Now getting to serious business…" he started.

"Serious? But I thought we were being serious." Charlie interrupted him grinning and Wyatt laughed before his face went all serious.

"So? Everything's okay between you and my brother? I started to think you're never gonna talk to him again. I mean 3 weeks is a long time for ya. I even wanted to place a bet…good thing I didn't 'cause I would've lost then." He said finishing with a smile.

"Yeah, I know. But we're good now. I broke up with Seth and well he got rid of that…ahem…you know, so now we're good." She said smiling too.

"Well I'm glad then." Wyatt said honestly. "Wait…where were you two last night?" he asked frowning.

"Well, actually…could you come into Chris's room for a bit? He sort of needs to be healed. Oh but don't wake him up 'cause I'm sure he won't let you heal him." She said hesitating but decided to tell Wyatt anyway….well it was for his sake.

"What? What happened?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing. He just got a few kicks from Seth but he's fine other than that so no need to worry. And I'm sure Seth won't come after him." She said reassuring him.

"God. He would've never told me that. Why does he keep these things away from me? I don't even know why he had to beat Seth in the middle of the game!" he exclaimed gesturing.

"Look, I'm sure if Chris needs help he'll come to you. But I suggest you stay out of this 'cause like I said, he has a big ego so he thinks he can handle everything. But he's fine and if Seth threatens him again then be sure I'll come to you." She said.

"Okay, I'll stay out of it…for now. Come on, before he wakes up." He said guiding her to Chris's room.

* * *

"Thanks, I really appreciate it." Charlie whispered once Wyatt healed his brother who was still sleeping.

"You're saying that like it was your fault." Wyatt said amused as he stood up but once he noticed the look on her face he frowned.

"Well…it was sort of." She said ashamed as she stood up as well.

"Charlie, I'm sure that if Chris got himself into something then it's worth it. You're worth it. And now that you don't have a boyfriend…what are you doing tonight?" he joked while he placed and arm around her shoulders, walking towards the door.

"Oh, well, I think I'm gonna be busy with this mister here." She replied grinning and pointing to a sleeping Chris behind her.

"Oh well, one can only hope." He said sighing. "But once you're bored with him, pay me a visit and you can find out who's better." He said smirking and she kicked him in his stomach.

"Thanks again." She said before he opened the door and giving her one of her brilliant smiles he exited the room leaving Charlie to sigh.

She looked around wondering what to do and she decided she could, seeing as he was asleep, she could go through his stuff, see what he's been up to lately.

Charlie walked slowly to his desk and smiled at the picture he had on it…she took that picture one year ago. He was sitting on a bench, in the park and he was sitting with his legs departed, the bench in between them and he had a mischievous grin upon his face, like he was up to no good. He had a pair of black pants and a white t-shirt that said 'I wouldn't bet it's a clean one' on the front, his hair was in his eyes like usual and his head was slightly bent on a side. She remembered that day in the park and how much fun they had…it all seemed so long ago.

She glanced at him and saw that he was still peacefully sleeping…god, that guy could sleep the whole day.

She resumed her search and found a picture of both of them, a picture where she was upset and he was trying to cheer her up. It was the day that her father told her they might have to move again and that day had been horrible. But Chris managed to make her smile, he always did that and the day ended pretty well since her mother had managed to convince her father it would be best to stay here.

That day, when she thought she would loose Chris, she realized how important he really was to her and they both began to value their friendship much more. She wished she'd remembered that when she decided to ignore him 3 weeks ago…and all because of a stupid bimbo and a hypocrite loser.

"What are you doing?" she heard someone saying from behind her and placing down the frame she turned around and smiled at the sight…Chris was on his elbow and the other hand covered him eyes, the light obviously bothering him.

"Just looking around." She said and she went to give him the glass and the aspirin and for a second her looked confused but that soon washed away and he gladly took the aspirin from her.

"Thanks." He said before falling on his bed yet again.

"You're welcome. Does it hurt?" she asked as she was caressing his cheek gently.

"No, well the head hurts a bit but the wounds do-"he stopped and frowned when he touched his lip. "What happened?" he asked looking at her confused but before she could say anything he continued "Please tell me you didn't bring Wyatt here." He said with a stern look.

"Yeah I did actually." She said casually like she hadn't done anything wrong…well taking care of him isn't a bad thing so…

"No, no, no. Now he's gonna know why and so on and I don't fell like telling him. I don't want my big brother watching over me, I'm not a kid anymore." He said pissed off while his hands went behind his neck.

"Yeah, well tough. This was my fault and I don't want you to suffer because of it so shut up." Charlie snapped and wanted to sit up but he grabbed her hand, pulling her down.

"I didn't mean it like that and as happy as I am to know that you look out for me I don't want him to get involved. I can look out for myself **and** you." He said on a normal tone this time.

"I get that, I really do. And I don't need to be protected Chris, I can take care of myself." She said a bit harshly.

"I know. But I also know you love it when I look after you. I know you do so don't try to deny it." He said with a knowing grin.

"Yeah, well maybe I do a bit. But only a bit." She said pouting and he laughed.

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Charlie asked eyeing her rival.

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I'm afraid you'll get hurt or something and th-"Chris started but was interrupted. They were in a park and they wanted to race, to see who's faster.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You can sure talk but can ya run?" Charlie said rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine. Just don't stare at my ass, okay?" Chris said grinning and Charlie stuck her tongue at him.

"On the contrary…I suggest you get a good look at **my** ass. Consider yourself lucky as you do so." She told him in a cute manner.

"Oh I do, trust me." Chris replied laughing. "Ready? At 3. 1…2…3." He counted and they both started running fast as he gave the start.

A few minutes later they stopped, both breathing heavily. Chris had his hands on his knees, supporting himself and Charlie was standing with her back at a tree, leaning against it.

"Well…you…have….to…do…whatever…I want." Chris said between his breaths and Charlie shot him a death glare.

"What?" she said still trying to catch her breath.

"What do you mean what? I just beat you!" Chris said casually.

"What? No, you did not! **I** beat you." She snapped at him and Chris straightened himself, frowning at her.

"What are you on about? I beat you so get over it already." Chris said with his eyebrows raised, curious as to what she's gonna say now.

"Oh please. You just don't wanna admit that a girl beat you to it." She said rolling her eyes.

"Right, that's it." He said and began to approach her rather fast. Charlie's eyes went wide and soon she began to run from him, laughing.

"Ha, you can't catch me…dummy." She said in between her giggles and it seemed that that remark made Chris angrier so he caught her in the end, pulling her at the ground.

"Dummy, huh?" he said grinning as they both lay there in the grass, looking at eachother.

"Well you are one so…" she said grinning at him.

"Oh I am? Then I suggest you get away from me 'cause it may hurt your reputation, sitting with a dummy I mean." He said trying to stay serious but lamentably failing and causing her to giggle.

"Yeah, I would but unfortunately I enjoy your company too much and I don't have any reputation." She said honestly.

"You do? Well that's good as long as you don't get obsessive. And you are well-know in our school…in case you haven't noticed guys are fighting over you." He said with a smirk.

"Oh they do? And what happens to the ones that win?" she said playing along.

"Well…he has the right to kiss you, that's the deal." He said smirking.

"Since when? I haven't heard about this deal before." She said raising her eyebrows.

"You don't have to hear everything…" he said standing and offering her a hand too.

"Yeah, true. So I guess I just **have** to do that, now don't I?" she said smiling.

"I think so too." Chris said laughing while he got closer to her.

"So…you want it now?" she asked biting her lower in nervousness.

"Well there's no time like present." He said leaning in when suddenly he felt her hand on his chest stopping him. He opened his eyes and he looked confused at Charlie who was looking expectantly at him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked pulling away.

"No, well…I think we should talk." She said and grabbing his hand she went to sit on a near bench and gestured him to do the same. Once they were sitting down, she took a sharp breath.

"I don't know what to think. I mean, the whole we're friends but we're kissing is kinda confusing, you know? Though it feels natural and all…what about when you'll have a girlfriend? It would be too weird and besides it's not like we can kiss in public 'cause then people would assume we're together and if we say no, we're just friends then well, I'll appear as a bitch, you know?" she honestly said and he was taken back a bit…he never thought of it this way, for him it felt normal and fun.

"I know what you mean. And I would never do anything that might make people think you're like that, you know that. But we're single now and we're attracted to eachother. And I don't wanna ruin our friendship by saying we're together now and all 'cause then there're gonna be expectations and things will change a lot so I don't want us to grow apart." He explained.

"I understand and I feel the same. I think that becoming a couple will ruin our friendship…all the jealousy issues and expectations and everything…" she agreed with him.

"So then what do we do?" he asked her seeing as he had no clue.

"I guess we can keep having fun, 'cause this is fun, right?" she asked him and he nodded in agreement. "Then we can keep doing this but no one can know, not even your brother. We don't want people to get involved or get the wrong picture here." She continued while she looked at him.

"Yeah, I agree. So we're still friends, right?" he asked her.

"Yeah, we are. And if you wanna be with someone else then this has to stop 'cause it'd be too complicated, get it?" she asked him and he only nodded, which made Charlie to smile, glad that things are sorted out.

"So…how about the kiss?" he asked grinning.

"Chris! Rule number 1…no one has to know that means we can't risk kissing in the park 'cause what if someone sees us?" she said dismissing him. Charlie got up and started to walk away while Chris was still sitting, staring after her.

"We just began this and we already have rules." He muttered under his breath.

"Are you coming or not?" Charlie called turning around with her arms folded across her chest.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." He groaned and got up, walking towards her.


	5. The importance of having nice legs

**5. The importance of having nice legs**

"Mom? Mom are you home?" Charlie called as she entered her house and placed her keys on a near table.

Charlie frowned and shrugging her shoulders she went upstairs, towards her parents room to check if they were there. She just got home from the cinema and she wanted to know if they were gonna have dinner together or not. Knocking at their door she heard a voice telling her to come in so she did. There, sitting at the end of the bed was her father, a good-looking man with black hair and some gray strands that showed his age nevertheless, caring blue eyes that right now showed boredom more then anything.

"Hey dad." Charlie greeted him with a hug which he gladly returned.

"Hey honey." He said back as she took a seat next to him.

"Why are you so dressed-up? Going somewhere?" she asked gesturing to his elegant suit.

"Yeah, your mother and I have been invited to a dinner and I'm afraid we have to attend it. I hope you don't mind. I really wanted to spend some time with you seeing as I couldn't in New York." He said with caring eyes and obviously feeling sorry.

"Oh, no, it's okay dad, I totally get it. And don't worry about New York, I know you were busy and besides we can go some other time." She said with a reassuring smile. "Where's mom?" she suddenly asked as she noticed her mother was not in their room.

"In the bathroom. I'm still waiting for her. God knows what she can do there, she's been in there for ages." Her father said rolling his eyes and making Charlie to giggle.

"Well she's making herself more beautiful for you of course." She answered with a grin.

"Nah, I don't think so honey…" he said placing and arm around her waist.

"It's true. Have you not noticed that when she goes to her yoga lessons she doesn't even care how she dresses? Oh but when you're with her she always stays this long. Don't tell me you haven't noticed it!" Charlie said raising her eyebrows and her dad merely laughed.

"And how's Seth…that was his name, right?" he asked her uncertain.

"Yeah, his name was Seth but I broke up with him and before you ask it was 'cause he's a loser and I don't want to talk about it." She quickly answered as her father opened his mouth a few times.

"Oh, okay. And how's Chris? Your mother mentioned something about a fight…" he began.

"Yeah, but we're fine now." She said smirking.

"Well I'm glad to hear it. When are you gonna come by the office?" he asked and she pulled away a bit to get a better look at his face.

"You know you only want me to come 'cause you want me to take on the business." She said narrowing her eyes.

"And since when is that a bad thing?" he asked innocently.

"Since I don't know what I wanna to with my life." She continued "But tell ya what…when I'll be married, the first boy that will be born can take on the family business, what do ya say about that?" she asked grinning.

"I'm glad to hear you talking about children….it's good to know I'll have grandchildren….one day, not now of course." He quickly said the last part.

"God, dad. Don't worry about babies." Charlie said laughing.

"What babies?" her mother asked as she got out of the bathroom wearing an elegant red dress that reached her knees.

"Mine." Charlie answered simply and as soon as she said that her mother dropped her purse, staring at Charlie with wide open eyes. Charlie looked at her father for a second, thinking that he may know why her mother reacted like that when it finally hit her and her eyes went wide open too, just like her mothers.

"No, no, mom. You got it all wrong, I mean, I'm not…well you know, I'm not pregnant. Not at all. We were talking about the future, you know, when I'll be married and with kids….like in 20 years mom so chill." She said trying to calm her mother.

"Really?" her mother asked looking from father to daughter.

"Yes honey, how could you think that?" Charlie's father, Landon said frowning.

"I just thought….oh I don't know why I thought about that. We should get going." Gabriella quickly said and her husband got up, brushing his suit and fixing his tie.

"Oh, okay. Have fun then." Charlie said standing too.

"We'll try. Don't stay up late." Her father said kissing her forehead. Her mother came and gave her a quick hug which seemed kinda cold to Charlie but she thought her mother's just stressed, that's all so she brushed it away. They went downstairs and Charlie followed them to the front door.

"Bye." Charlie waved as they were getting in their car. She closed the door with a sigh, thinking what to do now. She decided she would call her friend, Sandra and see if she was in a mood to go out.

"Hey, it's Charlie. Listen, I'm all alone and I was wondering if you're in a mood to go out…to a club maybe?" she asked hoping she would say yes.

"Oh come on, it's a weekend. Yeah, you can come to my place and we'll go from here." She said biting her lower lip. "Okay, see ya in…hmm, let's say 15 minutes? Okay, bye." She said, hung up the phone and went upstairs to her room.

* * *

Sitting with her arms folded across her chest she stood in front of her closet, thinking about what outfit she should wear. Maybe a dress…yeah, that would do it. She picked up a short taffeta dress in black and dark blue, some low-heeled, black shoes and a black purse. She straightened her hair and let it loose, reaching the middle of her back. After 20 minutes of getting dressed up and fixing her hair and putting some make-up on she was ready and with one last glance in the mirror she went downstairs to open the door.

"Well finally! What took ya so long to open the door?" Sandra asked looking frustrated. Charlie and Sandra have become friends not long ago…well since she started going out with one of hers and Chris's friends, Max. She was very beautiful, not the girl-next-door type at all. She had long dark hair with soft curls something in which she and Charlie were alike, well except the color 'cause Charlie's was a bit lighter. Sandra had blue eyes that along with her tanned skin were a to-die-for combination. She was smaller then Charlie but with killer legs, something that Charlie always envied her for.

"Sorry, I was getting ready. You look great by the way." Charlie said grabbing her purse and turning to look at her. She had a short black skirt and a white corset along with some black high-heeled shoes.

"Thanks, but I'm afraid I'm nothing compared to you. Who is he?" she said with a smirk as they were heading towards Sandra's car, who was able to drive seeing as she was already 16…another thing Charlie envied her for.

"Who's who?" Charlie asked confused as she opened the door.

"Who's the guy you set your eyes on? Come on, I know you didn't dress up like that for me. So who is he? Someone I know?" Sandra asked as she started the engine.

"There's no guy. So where are we going? P3?" Charlie asked her trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, I guess. I think Max's gonna be there too." She said shrugging.

* * *

"Wow, it's full tonight!" Sandra noticed as they entered the club and started looking around to see if there was someone they knew.

"Yeah…do you see Max anywhere?" she asked Sandra.

"No…oh wait, there he is!" she said pointing to a couch. Charlie looked to see if Chris was with him but he wasn't….she knew he had to be there tonight but where was he?

"Come on." Sandra said gesturing for Charlie to follow her to Max.

"No, actually I think I'm gonna look around, see if there's someone here. You go and stay with your boyfriend." Charlie said and Sandra nodded her head before leaving her alone in the middle of the club, looking for Chris.

She decided she should ask Grant, the barman, he might know where he is. As she approached the bar she saw Chris who was standing with his back at her and some blonde girl who was definitely trying to get some tonight, seeing as she was all over him. _So soon? I mean, yeah, sure, I told him that the thing between us is available until we commit to someone else but I didn't expect him to find someone so soon…_ Charlie thought to herself, disappointed. Well she could at least have a drink so she headed towards the bar but she stopped when she heard Chris.

"No, no, I'm serious Karen. I'm not in the mood, I'm not feeling so good." He said trying to push her off him.

"Oh come on, I know I can make ya feel better." She said smirking and biting her lower lip.

"No, I actually have a girlfr-"

"Oh I know you broke up with Trina so we can have some fun, come on." She kept begging him like she was a puppy and she hadn't gone out for a month.

Seeing this, Charlie began to grin. This picture was extremely funny…seeing Chris trying to get away from Ms. Super bitch, Karen Trenton, best friend of Trina…priceless. Should she help him get away from this pain in the ass or not? Oh well, he had a nice ass so…

"Hey cute butt." She said as she went to Chris and planted a kiss on the side of his neck, taking Chris by surprise…well maybe the way she just called him annoyed him. She was helping him here so he could give her a break.

"Hey babe." He said back knowing very well that she hated when guys called her that. He turned around and pulled her into his lap, trying to hold back his laughter upon seeing Karen's face full of disbelief, hatred and humiliation.

"Oh hey Karen, did ya need something? The bathroom's over there if you need to cool off." Charlie said grinning and Karen just threw her a death glare before leaving them alone to laugh.

"Oh my god, I so love ya. How did ya know I need help?" Chris asked her.

"Well, I didn't at first but….ya know, I kinda guessed when I heard you say you have a girlfriend, which you don't, right?" she asked turning around, still in his lap.

"Now wouldn't I tell you if that was the case?" he said with an expression that made Charlie laugh. 'So…I thought you were having diner with your parents tonight." He continued.

"Yeah, I thought so too but apparently they had other plans so…here I am." She said with a smile.

"Yeah, I'm starting to believe you're stalking me." Chris said raising his eyebrows.

"O-oh, busted. Oh well…what should I do now that you found out my secret?" Charlie said innocently with a pout that she knew always got Chris.

"Ahhh….no pout, you know I can't resist." He said with his adorable puppy eyes, making her laugh.

"Come on, let's dance." Charlie said and pulled Chris to the dance floor. The place was crowded, and due to that there wasn't so much space to dance so their bodies were pretty close. Chris placed his hands on each side of her hips and he rested his chin on her neck so that Charlie felt his warm breath and shiver. He knew very well what he did to her but he consider it fair since she did the same thing to him so he continued teasing her, grinning as he pulled her closer to him, to feel the warmth of his body.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Chris suddenly asked as they were dancing, Charlie with her back at him.

"I dunno, I just saw it and put it on, why? Oh no, let me guess you hate my legs." She said rolling her eyes.

"What?" he asked turning her around and she put her hands around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Yeah, I know you do. You told me that." Charlie said as a matter a fact.

"And again…what? When did I ever say that I hate your legs?" he asked again, confused.

"When we were like…hmm…11 I think. I asked if I have nice legs and you said they're ugly so don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about." She said a bit harsh.

"Okay….well first of all I remember that I said that because you wanted to wear skirts and I was afraid that you'll wear them all the time and that you'll be like…well girls, and I didn't want you to wear a skirt all the time 'cause at that time you were Charlie, not some girl. But you have great legs and I don't know why that idea got stuck in your mind." Chris explained and Charlie frowned.

"So you like my legs? Why the heck didn't you say so? You know, I never wore a skirt when I hanged out with you 'cause I thought you hated my legs. Geez…" Charlie said rolling her eyes at what stupid idea was this indeed while Chris merely laughed at her.

"Shut up." She said kicking him in the stomach but still didn't manage to stop him from laughing.

"Well I'm flattered really. To think that all these years, you missed the opportunity to show your legs because you thought that I hate them…poor you." Chris teased her and in return earned a death glare. "Wait…when you told me that aquamarine shirts make me look like a gay person who works in a zoo, were you kidding?" he suddenly asked out of nowhere.

"No, I still think that. Oh and you should watch out for coral too." Charlie said grinning.

"Shut up." He said back.

"Yeah, great comeback, in fact I'm entitled to say it's the comeback of the year. Applauses ladies and gents, Chris Halliwell here will be working in a zoo now that he's won the comeback of the year so his boyfriend and him will probably buy an apartment that they're gonna call their litt-"

"That's it, come on." Chris interrupted her by grabbing her hand and pulling her to the back room. By the time they entered the room Charlie was biting her lower lip so hard to hold back her laugh and she couldn't take it anymore as Chris, after he closed the door turned around to look at her with his eyebrow raised.

"You enjoy making fun of me, huh?" he said on a dangerous tone, dangerously sexy that is.

"Oh, no, I'm much to frighten to do that. I mean think about it, what if you call your boyfriend and he comes and beats the crap outta me? So no, thanks, we'd rather, me and my ugly, unattractive legs that is, we'd rather step away from the fury of your boyfriend." She said mocking him. She knew he enjoyed it and she enjoyed it for sure…men always loved to think they're in control and women, to get what they want, usually let them think that, let them think they're the boss.

"Oh please, don't, not that look, I can't take it anymore, stop the torture right now, please, I'm begging you." Charlie continued with the mocking, placing a hand on her chest, near her heart and the other one on her forehead, sighing dramatically and eventually making Chris laugh.

Still laughing, Chris came closer to her and she took a few steps backwards till she reached the wall. She frowned, thinking about what he could be thinking right now with that mysterious look on his face that gave nothing away. He came closer so that now she was in-between him and the wall with practically no way to get out.

"So are you afraid now?" he asked, his face only inches away from hers. Charlie who was looking up at him with her big brown eyes only shook her head in response.

"Good." He whispered and leaned in to kiss her. Immediately as his lips touched hers, Charlie's hands went to cup his face while his were wrapped around her waist. With every second that passed, both of them only wanted to pull the other one closer, Chris pulled her body closer to his, while she brought his face closer to hers so that she could reach his lips.

They kissed like this, their kiss soon turning into a more passionate one and Charlie was up against the wall with her legs wrapped around his waist, still kissing him, while Chris was caressing her legs up to her thighs.

Too lost in their kiss, they didn't notice Sandra's voice outside the room, asking at them to open the door.

"Charlie? Charlie are you in there?" she kept calling but no one answered.

"Wait." Charlie whispered as she tried to pull away but Chris kept pulling her back. "Chris, it's Sandra." She said as he kissed her neck. "Chris." She said one more time and this time Chris stopped and helped her stand while groaning.

"Thank god the door was locked." Charlie said as she ran her hand thru her hair and brushed her dress.

"Yeah…" Chris said sighing and fixing his shirt aswell. Charlie went to open the door with a smile but Sandra looked pissed off.

"What were you two doing?" she asked looking from Charlie to Chris with a suspicious look.

"Nothing." They both answered in unison a little too fast which caused Sandra to frown.

"We didn't hear you 'cause we were laughing too hard, sorry." Charlie said hoping that she'd buy it.

"Okaay, well I wanted to ask you if it's okay if I go home, I mean I wanna know if Chris can give you a ride home. I'm gonna go take Max home, okay?" she said.

"Oh, okay, sure. So your place or his place?" Charlie asked her with a grin and Sandra only glared at her before giving her a hug.

"So see ya at school I guess, bye."

"Yeah, bye. Oh and have fun." Charlie said grinning again. Closing the door she turned to Chris and she sighed deeply.

"I think you should take me home." She said and he nodded.

"Okay…" he said not knowing what exactly to say after this. He took her hand and orbed them both in front of her house.

* * *

"Well….thanks for orbing me home." Charlie said awkwardly as they were walking towards the front door.

"Sure, no problem." He said with his hands in his pockets. "Listen, I don't want this to come between us, okay? I'm sorry, it was all my fault, I should've stopped." He said sighing.

"No, no, it's not your fault. I didn't exactly want to stop, you know? And don't worry, its not gonna affect out friendship." She said with a reassuring smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow. Goodnight." She said hugging him.

"Yeah, goodnight." He said hugging her back.

He watched as she entered her house and he let out a deep sigh. Was this gonna affect their friendship? Did she really mean what she said back there….that she didn't want to stop either? 'Cause he sure as hell didn't want to stop.

"And now a cold, cold shower." He muttered to himself before orbing out.


	6. Mood changes

**6. Mood changes**

_Pick up, pick up, pick up…._ Chris thought to himself, well more like encouraged Charlie to pick up her phone even though he didn't have telepathy or anything like that. Since last Sunday, when the 'event' happened, he thought that Charlie was avoiding him and it was so frustrating. She says this wouldn't ruin their friendship but she avoids him…that girl was infuriating.

3 days have passed since Charlie and him were making out like crazy people in the back room at P3 and since then Charlie was either out with Sandra, busy with school or she had drawing lessons And now she didn't even bother to answer his calls! That's it, he was going to her place and she would have to listen to him and that was it.

"Mom, I'm going to Charlie's place, I won't stay out long, bye." He yelled as he picked up his jacket and started heading towards the front door. _She's ignoring me? Very well, then she'll have to listen to me….she said its okay, nothing happened and now she doesn't even talk to me! Oh no, when I'll see her I'll-_His thoughts were interrupted because as soon as he opened the front door he saw her sitting on the steps, with her head in her hands, while her arms rested on her knees. He stayed like that, looking at her for a few moments, all his furious thoughts were washed away the minute he saw her and now he didn't know what to do or say…

"Charlie?" he called, almost whispering, while he closed the door behind him. She turned to him, startled and looked up at him surprised.

"Chris? What are you doing here?" she asked bewildered and he frowned at her stupid question…she was definitely off.

"Why I live here Charlie. What are **you **doing here?" he asked as she stood up, facing him.

"Oh, yeah, that was stupid." She said with a small laugh. "I actually came here to talk to you. I saw you were calling me, but the reason I didn't answer was 'cause, well…I was here." She said a bit nervous.

"Oh. Well come on in and we can ta-"

"No offense but I think we should just stay…well here." She said gesturing around her.

"Okay then, come sit." Chris said, taking a seat on the steps and gesturing for her to do the same which she did.

"Okay so…I wanna say sorry first of all. I know I've been ignoring you and yes, before you say something it was because of what happened Sunday night. So I'm sorry, but I really felt a bit awkward and I need some space." She said sighing.

"Then why didn't you say so? I would've understood, you know? But no, you just have to ignore me, knowing how much I hate that!" Chris snapped at her and she looked hurt for a moment.

"Yeah? Well I don't think so, I think you would've asked me why and all that stuff that I didn't know then, okay? I needed space and time to think!" she snapped back and Chris frowned.

"Oh yeah? And did ya? Did ya thought about everything?" he said harshly and she softened her look.

"Yeah, I did. The only rational answer that I found was that we should stop this….Chris its not normal for 2 friends, 2 very, very good friends like us to kiss and for God's sake we were about to…" she trailed off, turning her back at him.

"I know that! But running away is not an option Charlie! Is that what you want? Is it?" he asked turning her around by her shoulders.

"I wish I did…but I don't. I can't. See? We're screwing up our friendship with this already!" she said looking at him.

"Yeah, we are 'cause you have to be all rational, that's why. Why do you have to question everything? Why? Why can't we just follow this without fighting and yelling at eachother and screwing all of this?" Chris said the last part more calmly.

"I don't know what to say…except that I don't want to lose you. Ever. But I'm afraid, I'm afraid that you'll find someone else and you'll leave me." She said with teary eyes and Chris caressed her cheek.

"I wont, I can't. You know I care about you a lot but I don't want this to stop either and I'm sorry, it felt like I attacked you or something." He said softly, looking into her eyes.

"No, you didn't 'cause I wanted that too. I need you but…can we really be friends like this?" she asked him.

"We can if we're honest to eachother. If you wanna stop this, then its over, but I don't." he said honestly, getting closer to her.

"Okay." She nodded her head. "You know, you're pretty smart for a dummy." She said letting out a small laugh while Chris brushed away her tears.

Gazing into each others eyes, they held theirs hands and leaned in for a kiss that was so sweet, like they were afraid of hurting eachother in the process.

As they pulled away, both of them smiled, embracing eachother.

"You just broke rule number 1." Charlie said grinning while Chris pulled away to look at her.

"Oh **I** did? I thought **we** did." He said laughing and soon Charlie joined him.

"I have to go." She said standing and Chris just sighed.

"Okay, well I'll see you later, right?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yeah, later." Charlie said grinning. "Bye dummy." She said turning around to see his face at her last remark.

"Oh you'll pay later for that, don't worry." Chris said grinning with his arms folded across his chest while he watched her as she got in her car and waved at him before driving away.

* * *

2 weeks after the big argument, well maybe not big and maybe not an argument since it helped them to clarify some things between them; well anyway, 2 weeks after that they were best friends again, even closer, if that's even possible, then they were before.

Going thru the long hallway of the school that both Chris and Charlie attended, Charlie was in the company of some friends and she was laughing until someone bumped into her and she turned around to glare at that person but Charlie wasn't a lucky person, not at all so the person that bumped into her turned out to be Chris's ex girlfriend, Trina.

"What's up Charlie? I mean, I know love's blinding you but come on, aren't ya capable of walking without hurting someone?" Trina snapped at her with a malicious grin upon her face that only made Charlie roll her eyes.

"Nice comment, really. You almost got me with that love thing until I remembered that they train bitches not to feel anything so I guess you're safe from the whole love stupidities, right? Don't worry, work your act and you'll be paid, 'cause I mean, guys don't wanna talk about love with some whores." Charlie snapped back and Trina's mouth dropped a bit.

"Oh? Did Chris tell you about us? How much fun we had…and be sure we weren't talking about love, not at all." Trina said smirking and Charlie frowned.

"Trina, darling, word of advice, don't share your fantasies on the hallway, people may find out and then what? They're gonna think you ain't getting any and that you're developing an obsession over Chris." Charlie said before starting to walk away, leaving Trina with her group of friends to glare after her.

"Hey sunshine." Chris said as he came from behind her grinning widely.

"Hey, I just saw your ex…she sends you a kiss." Charlie said as she opened her locker without looking at Chris.

"You did? And did ya fight again?" Chris asked frowning as he leaned on another locker.

"Nah…you know us, we just complimented each others outfit before we agreed to meet up today at the spa…then we hugged and we kissed and well, you know, just the usual stuff." She answered grinning and making Chris laugh.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad you're making friends 'cause so am I. Seth and I, we're gonna play football today. He told me he'll let me win, what a good friend. I thank the powers above everyday for the opportunity, the great opportunity I had to meet him." Chris said on the same mocking tone like her.

"What? Are you okay? I hope you didn't fight, did ya?" Charlie asked concerned looking at Chris.

"Give me some credit here, will ya? I'm pretty good at fighting so he should be the one that worries." He said arrogantly.

"Yeah Chris, I know that, but what if he comes with his friends again? Come on, you promised you'd stay away! You managed to avoid him for a couple of weeks, why can't you keep doing that?" Charlie said sighing.

"Because Charlotte, I'm not a coward and I can handle it, okay? The only reason why I stayed away was 'cause you told me too but if he keeps messing with me then he'll get what he deserves. And please stay out of it. I know you probably think this is about you and yeah, well it kinda is about you but if the guy wont take no for an answer then that's his problem." Chris said getting angry.

"Okay, geez, calm down, I'm not the enemy here. I get you and I know you're more then capable of handling this but I have the right to worry, don't I?" Charlie said grinning and Chris instantly began to smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, come on, we better get to class we don't want another detention like yesterday, now do we?" he asked smirking and she glared at him.

"I'll have you knowing that that wasn't my fault, okay? You wanted a make out session so that was** your** fault." She snapped at him.

"Oh I know that, but the thing is that if it hadn't been for you I would've been there already but you're too irresistible so it's your fault." He said pulling her to class.

"Yeah, sure, blame it all on the girl, would ya?" Charlie muttered as she followed him to their class.

* * *

"Charlie, hey." Piper greeted her as she and Chris walked into the manor. "Chris honey, I have to go to P3 and you'll be all alone, okay? Your dad's at school and Wyatt's out with his girlfriend so take care, bye. Nice seeing you Charlie!" Piper called before closing the front door behind her.

"Well now what?" Charlie asked turning at Chris with her eyebrows raised.

"Wanna watch a movie?" he asked going to the living room with her following close behind.

"Nope." She simply said.

"Do you wanna play something? I can bring my guitar and we can-"

"Actually, yeah, let's play something…a game." She said smirking with her arms folded across her chest.

"A game? What game?" he asked interested.

"Well…I was thinking that your house looks kinda, well creepy if we turn off the lights and since no one's gonna bother us…we can play hide-and-seek." She suggested and he only raised an eyebrow at her.

"Hide-and-seek? Are you serious? You do know that I can sense you, right? And it's not like we're 5 anymore." He said dismissing the idea.

"Okay, well firstly we didn't know eachother at 5 and secondly yeah, I'm serious. I haven't played that game for years and it might be fun. And I do know that you can sense me, which is why I'm going to take the potion, you know, the one that keeps ya from sensing me." She explained trying to convince him.

"Okay, let's say I'm in. I'll find you in no time. What's in it for me?" he said daring.

"Oh, you wanna bet? Hmm, might be interesting so lets bet. If you find me in…10 minutes then you can do whatever you want with me." She said and he looked at her to see if she was serious about this.

"Whatever I want? Are you sure about that?" he asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yep. That's what I said. So remember, 10 minutes. Oh and could you give me the potion?" she asked running a hand thru her hair. Chris orbed the potion from the attic into her hands and she drink it, looking at him to see if it worked. Chris only nodded and she smiled, blowing him a kiss before gesturing him to turn around. Chris turned around, starting to count down while Charlie ran to the basement, trying to be silent.

"50, I hope you're hiding by now!" Chris yelled and after that he deeply sighed, trying to decide where to start from. He looked at his watch to see exactly when her 10 minutes end, not that he wasn't going to actually find her by then. He grinned and decided to start with the attic so went upstairs, without making any noise.

* * *

Charlie was in the basement, a stud, biting her lower lip in nervousness and listened to see if Chris was anywhere near but she didn't hear anything. She looked at her cellphone and saw that 3 minutes have passed but she was confident that Chris wont find her; he had too much confidence in him and his powers so now that he had to look for her without his sensing power it will be difficult for him to act like normal people or innocents like he called them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by an unfamiliar sound and she waited to see if Chris was in the basement already, looking for her. A minute passed and Chris wasn't there but she was sure she heard something, she couldn't be mistaking. She frowned and carefully took a step to her left when suddenly she gasped at what she saw and before she could say something, someone pulled her by her arm.

* * *

Chris was in his parents bedroom when he glanced at his clock…5 minutes have passed. That's too much, he should've found her by now. Looking around one more time he exited the bedroom, thinking of places she could be…he searched the attic, Wyatt's room, his room, his parents bedroom…could she be downstairs? His trail of thoughts was however interrupted as he heard, or maybe thought he heard Charlie screaming, he wasn't sure. He stood silent for a moment, too see if he could hear it again, but nothing happened. Still trying to decide whether he really heard her scream or he just imagined it, he tried to sense for her but instead panicked ad the thought of her taking the potion came to his mind.

"Charlie? Charlie where are you? Charlie if this is some kind of a joke…Charlie?" he called a bit panicked as no one answered him. He started to run downstairs, searching for her in the dining room, the living room, the conservatory, everywhere but she was nowhere to be seen…unless she was in the basement that is.

As soon as he thought about the basement, Chris began to run towards the kitchen and opened the basement door, switching on the lights.

"Charlie? This isn't funny anymore, Charlie?" he called, going down the stairs. The moment he reached the basement level, Chris gasped at what he saw…Charlie was lying on the floor, motionless, with a huge blood stain on her t-shirt that was caused by the athame which was still plugged into her stomach.

"Oh my go-"he couldn't even finish his sentence as he felt like the whole sky felt on his shoulders. He rushed to her side, looking around to see if there was someone but when he didn't saw anyone he looked at her with teary eyes.

"Charlie? Charlie, come on…come on…just don't…Wyatt! Wyatt get your ass here right now! Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Someone…please..." he desperately yelled as he held her in his arms.

A thousand thoughts ran thru his mind and they were all focused on Charlie…she couldn't die, she just couldn't. He was nothing without her, she knew him like no one did, she was young, she was…

"Charlie…I love you so you can't die! Charlie…please…please be okay. Wyatt! Aunt Paige! Someone, anyone, just help….please…" he said crying by now and caressing her cold face.


	7. Stepping over the limit

_**7. Stepping over the limit**_

_Char…lie…Charlie…Char-_lie! Charlie barely heard, her vision was blurry and her head was spinning. Slowly coming to her senses she saw Wyatt looking concerned at her and she noticed she was in Chris's bed.

"What happened?" she asked as she slowly stood, feeling a little lightheaded.

"Whoa…carefully. You don't remember anything?" he asked frowning.

"Well duh, that'd be why I asked." And as soon as she sarcastically said that it all came back to her…her and Chris were playing hide-and-seek…her hiding in the basement…that ugly man, demon, whatever he was…her screaming for Chris…Chris! "Chris? Where's Chris? Wyatt, is he okay? I need to know that he's fine…" She desperately said as she was trying to get up while Wyatt stopped her.

"He's fine Charlie. He stood by your side all this time…you were asleep for about an hour. He just went out to take some fresh air but he's okay." He said softly calming her down.

"He was really worried about you…when I orbed to your side he was crying with you in his arms. He thought you weren't gonna make it." Wyatt added and she sighed.

"I'm sorry. Do you think…I mean, it had to be a demon, well two actually, but it doesn't make any sense. I think they were after Chris so you should call him back here. He might be in danger." She said concerned.

"I will…and I don't think they were after Chris. They were gone before he got to you but I do think they were trying to get to him by killing you. That means they know how close you two are so you might be in danger…well for now anyway. 'Cause once we're gonna be over with them I can assure you no demon will ever get close to you." He finished smirking. "Mom just went to call your parents; she said it's better to stay here tonight so she's telling them you're just sleeping here. Dad's in the attic looking for something but we kinda need you to identify those demons and we'll take care of the rest." He said as he stood up.

"Okay, well we should go then." She said standing up aswell.

"Are you sure you wanna do this right now? Are you up for it?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Oh god Wyatt, you healed me already so yeah, I'm fine. I just wanna get over with this so come on." She said pulling him out of the room.

* * *

"Yeah, and I'm thinking that maybe we shoul-" Leo got interrupted when Wyatt stepped into the attic.

"Mom, dad." Wyatt got his parents attention as he entered the attic with Charlie behind him. They were both sitting near the Book and looked at Charlie as she entered.

"How are you feeling sweetie?" Piper asked her, and the concern was clearly noted in her voice. Charlie just sighed.

"I'm good now. I just wanna take a look, see if that demon's in there." She said pointing to the Book of Shadows and both Piper and Leo got out of the way.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything." Leo said smiling at her.

"Thank you." She said and began to flip pages, searching the demons that attacked her.

"Did they say anything?" Piper asked as both her, and her husband took a seat on the couch.

"No…well the only thing they said was 'it's going to be painful but that's it. And they didn't look like something, I don't know, strange. Oh I got them!" she exclaimed and Wyatt frowned as he read the entry.

"Well they're lower-level demons, no special powers, nothing so I'm guessing they were probably hired." He said turning to his parents.

"So that means that whoever hired them has to be after Chris but they wanted to get to him thru me. So I think we should call Chris 'cause they might still be after him and we need to-" Leo got interrupted yet again but this time it was his other son who came up in the attic.

"What about me?" Chris said as he entered the attic, looking pale and tired but more importantly he wasn't even looking at Charlie.

"Chris!" Charlie said happy to see his but her mouth dropped as soon as she saw that he seemed to not even notice her. Instead he took a seat on the couch next to his parents while everyone looked curiously from Chris to a very shocked looking Charlie.

"So did ya find anything?" he casually asked, still avoiding Charlie's glare.

"Yeah, we got them. They're lower-level demons..." Wyatt began telling Chris everything they found out about Charlie's attackers.

Half an hour later, Charlie was sitting on the couch, in the attic, still glaring at Chris who was avoiding her, well more like completely ignoring her presence while he formed a plan with his brother and his mother. Leo was scrying with the help of the athame that Charlie was stabbed with and the only one who had nothing better to do-than to glare that is- and she was looking bored like hell.

"Okay, so I got them, are you ready?" Leo said as soon as the crystal dropped pointing their hiding place.

"Well they don't seem so bright if they're here and not in the Underworld so I don't think there'll be any problems." Wyatt said shrugging.

"Yeah, but remember that we have to question them about their bosses too so be careful. We should go. Charlie honey, you should rest, you've had a long day. You can use Chris's room, right?" Piper asked looking at her son who only shrugged which pissed Charlie off.

Charlie got up and sending Chris a death glare she furiously exited the attic, going to Chris's room. Everyone just glared at Chris since they were confused as to why he was acting this way with her when she was one step away from dieing.

"Can we just go please?" he said sternly and his mother nodded her head.

* * *

_That basta-…well okay, so maybe not a bastard since I really respect his parents…that son of a bi-…okay, that one either since Piper's really great…hmm…well then that stupid, arrogant, scamp…I nearly died and he doesn't even care? Why? I just….I just hope he'll come back safe…so I could kick his ass myself…I can't believe him, he's ignoring me like I actually did something…wait, I did do something…I nearly DIED!!!...doesn't he care? I thought he cares about me…I thought he loves me but no, he doesn't and he just demonstrated it…he doesn't care, I could've died and he wouldn't even flinch apparently…maybe it would have been better that way than to sit here, in his bed, waiting for him to come back but not actually knowing what I'm waiting…he's not my friend, he's not that Chris…he can't be, that Chris loves me and I just…didn't he care? All this time, my god, maybe he never cared about me…they say that a situation like this makes you realize what your true feelings are then what if that's what he did? What if he just realized I'm not worth it, that I don't matter anymore…_

Charlie was in a sitting position on Chris's bed and she was crying. She didn't even realize that until she saw her tears falling down…Why was she crying? It's not like you can force a person into loving you so if Chris didn't care about her anymore it wasn't her fault. Looking around his room, seeing pictures of him, his stuff all over the place, feeling his scent everywhere she thought she was going insane, she had to get out of there, she couldn't be there anymore so she stood up and before she could take a step forward, towards the door Chris orbed in and he was a feet away from her.

Charlie decided that if she stayed there, waiting for him she could as well hear him out but when he didn't even say anything, she shook her head tired of all of this and she made a move, trying to get pass him but he immediately grabbed her hand, forcing her to look him in the eyes.

"Don't go…" he simply said with a heavy voice and haunted eyes.

"This is it Chris. I'm not taking it anymore, all the games and all that bullshit…I'm not taking it anymore. This is it. I don't want to see you anymore, I want you to leave me alone. You practically humiliated me back there…you completely ignored me but that's not the point, the point is that you don't care…you don't and I've just realized that. And it hurts like hell. I got stabbed, I was dying there Chris and all I could think about is your safety. I hoped that you were okay, that they didn't get you. And when I'm fine, you don't even look at me? Is this what I deserve? Tell me Chris!" she harshly said and he looked really hurt.

"No…" he said gazing into her eyes, still holding her hand. "I'm sorry I made you feel like that. I really am. I just didn't know what to say or how to react. You have no idea what I felt when I saw you lying there. It hurt like hell! I just couldn't look at you without feeling that again. I'm really sorry. You mean so much to me Charlie…"he said sighing.

"Really?" she whispered looking at him full of hope after a few minutes.

"Yeah, of course." He answered and she instantly went to his arms, hugging him tightly.

"I was so scared." She admitted as they were holding eachother.

"Not as scared as I was." He said, relieved that he could hold her again and that she was safe. She looked up smiling at him. They remained like this, looking at eachother, with their arms wrapped around eachother.

Charlie was nervous and she didn't even know why…maybe it's just the fact that she nearly died and she thought she didn't mean anything to Chris…yeah that's gotta be it.

"I…" Chris wanted to say but stopped himself and instead got closer to her face so that now their faces were only inches away and Charlie didn't protest, in fact she leaned in and closed the gap between them, barely touching his lips, pulling him into a very sweet kiss.

Close to her Chris felt her shivering body against his and his heart began to beat faster, making him wonder why. It's not like they hadn't kissed before, but this time it was different. It was like that night all over again only this time things were moving a little slower which gave them both time to think about what they're doing and they still didn't stop.

It didn't take long before the kiss turned into a passionate one and Chris moved his hands to her hips as she cupped his face with hers, not breaking apart from the kiss, not even for a moment.

Chris regrettably noticed that it was time for them to break apart seeing as they both needed the air to breath but not wanting to ruin whatever was going on between them he slowly moved his lips to her cheek and Charlie wrapped her arms around his neck. As he started to kiss her neck, Charlie's head went backwards to allow him to reach better but at the same time her hands began to travel lower on his back.

Her whole body was burning up and she had no intent to stop, but she wondered where all of this was going. There will be no interruption this time, she knew she couldn't stop, she wouldn't stop and somehow she thought Chris wouldn't either since last time he had a hard time stopping.

As she was embracing him and enjoying every kiss he placed on her neck, she felt Chris's hand going under her t-shirt, well his t-shirt seeing that she took one of his t-shirts to sleep in. His hand went up her hip, on to her stomach and started traveling up but for some reason stopped and he looked at her with such lust that made her pull him again into one of those incredibly hot and passionate kiss that they shared.

With one hand under her t-shirt, Chris began to move towards his bed, still kissing and embracing her strongly. He had never experienced something like this before and judging by the way she shivered at his touch, he thought that neither did she.

Her skin felt so soft and so appealing that he couldn't get enough of her, he couldn't stop to think that this was not something two friends would do. No…that didn't matter right now, all that matter was that he had to show her how much he cared, how much he loved her. The fact that kissing her in a clearly non-platonic way did not seem like a big deal to him since it didn't even managed to make him pause in his actions. He continued with his ministrations and enjoyed leaving her breathless.

He placed himself carefully on top of her and she sighed. This felt too good. What if something will go wrong? What if this ruins their friendship? What if he'll ignore her tomorrow? What if-

No, she couldn't continue thinking like that, in fact all thought went out the window, especially when Chris did that thing with his tongue, oh God it felt amazing.

"Wait."

And that right there made Charlie freeze.

"What?" she asked in a husky voice that was most certainly HIS fault.

"I don't…maybe not like…I mean…no." he stuttered leaving her more confused than ever.

"What?" she repeated again, and winced when she realized she sounded like a total airhead.

He didn't move from on top of her, but he did take his hands out of her hair and out of her shirt, and even though more important matters seemed to be at hand, she couldn't help but feel annoyed.

"Not like this. Not like this Charlie." He softly said. His eyes pleaded with her to understand as if her understanding that was the only thing that kept him away. Oh, so now he was trying to make it sound like SHE would agree to stop the wonderful make out session.

"Chris?" she simply said.

"Yeah?" he still softly replied.

"You're a jerk."

And with that she gently pushed him off her to sit on the other side of her bed.

They were both lying in the same position now. Spread on their backs, on each side of his four poster bed.

"Not like this." Chris repeated again.

"I know. But I just…" she couldn't say it and sighed in frustration.

"I know. I feel the same way." He turned towards her and made her do the same.

"But that doesn't mean it was right. Not that it was wrong either, but I want more. And we need to figure this one out babe." Trust Chris to ruin his oh-so-romantic-speech by throwing babe in there.

But she was ignoring that for now. For now.

"I think I want more too. But I can't be sure. Let's just do it and then figure it out ok?" she suggested hopefully.

"You wanna do…IT, and then figure it out?" he asked incredulously while she simply nodded.

"You want to have sex right now?" he asked again, his voice gaining a little squeak.

"Is the all-powerful Chris afraid I'm going to hurt him or what?" Charlie replied back.

He looked at her, no, he studied her face. She was wearing no make-up, her hair was a mess and he admitted that that was his fault, and a simple smirk was upon her lips, but what really threw him off was the playfulness in her eyes. He wondered how could she be teasing him when only moments ago their lips were connected in such a wonderful way.

"Now you're just asking for it babe." He fired back, pulling his oh-so-famous grin. As soon as he spoke those words, his hands began to wander, pulling at her waist in order to get her closer to him, as close as possible. It didn't matter that the temperature in the room seemed to be a bit higher than it was before, or that he could feel the heat of her body which in return caused his own body to react and heat up. No, what mattered right now was that he could hold her and make sure she wasn't going anywhere.

"I'm so tired." Charlie yawned, while unconsciously letting Chris pull her close to him. She was so used to the feeling of him, so comfortable with it, yet that earning and excitement of touching him never faded away.

"Sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Chris placed a small but affectionate kiss on the top of her head, all the while pulling her closer so she could rest her head on his shoulder.

And those simple words and that small kiss, made Charlie feel immensely better, and even reassure her that though in the last few hours they experienced a demon attack, a nearly-death, a fight, and a hot make-out session, she could still rely on him. He was Chris. Her best friend ever.


End file.
